Mortimer Mouse/Gallery
Images of Mortimer Mouse. Stock art Mortimer 4.png Concept and production art 21655wd.JPG|Mortimer size chart sheet Mortimer model sheet.png|Mortimer pose model sheet Model-Sheet-Mortimer-Mouse_KJBat.jpg Publicity Art_KJBat.jpg Animation sheet of Mortimer_kjbat.jpg Film and Appearance 'Mickey's Rival' Mortimer.jpg 1936-rival-02.jpg Mortimer2.jpg|Minnie introducing Mortimer to Mickey. 1936-rival-03.jpg 1936-rival-04.jpg Tumblr n6prqa2Dgn1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nc10wgc5kd1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg 'Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas' Mortimer in Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas.png|Mortimer in Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas Tv Series ''House of Mouse Mortimer shake hands with Mickey.png|Mortimer shake hands with Mickey Mortimer and Minnie.png|Mortimer and Minnie Donald confronts Mortimer.png|Donald confronts Mortimer Mortimer and Goofy.png|Mortimer and Goofy Mortimer and Clarabelle.png|Mortimer and Clarabelle Mickey, Donald and Goofy scorlds Mortimer.png|Mickey, Donald and Goofy scold Mortimer Mortimer burned.png|Mortimer gets burned Mortimer on Stage.png|Mortimer on Stage Mortimer tiring to kiss Daisiy.png|Mortimer tiring to kiss Daisiy Lumiere burns Mortimer.png|Mortimer getting burned by Lumiere Mortimer asks for Minnie's phone number.png|"How about Minnie's phone number?" Mickey beat up Mortimer.png|"How about Daisy's phone number?" Donald beat up Mortimer.png|"How about a doctor's phone number?" Mortimer with Villains.jpg|Mortimer with Jafar, Hades, and Shan Yu Sebastian and Mortimer.png|Sebastian pinches Mortimer Mortimer at the movies with Minnie.png|Minnie at the movies with Mortimer Mouse Mortimer on the big screen.png|Mortimer on the big screen Stay away from me!.jpg Mortimer with Drizella, Anastasia and Lucifer.png|Mortimer with Drizella, Anastasia and Lucifer Mortimer and Madam Mim.png|Mortimer and Madam Mim Mortimer and Laverne.png|Mortimer and Laverne Hugo blew his fire rocks at Mortimer Mouse.jpg|Mortimer with Hugo, Victor and Laverne Mortimer and the Queen of Hearts.png|Mortimer and the Queen of Hearts Tumblr m4ij663aGx1qfrosdo1 1280.png|"You're not the chick from ''Hercules!" Tumblr m4ij663aGx1qfrosdo2 1280.png Mortimer Ababwa.png|Mortimer being dressed up as Prince Ali Ababwa Dinner.jpg|Mortimer with Donald Alliance.jpg|Mortimer with Donald again Mickey and mortimer.jpg|Mortimer observing Mickey a book called "How to Be Sophisticated" MrToad&Mortimer-HouseofMouse.png|Mortimer with J. Thaddeus Toad Gaston&LeFouLaughAtMortimer.png|Mortimer getting laughed at by Gaston and LeFou 3gang.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS2-04-00.jpg mortimervsdonald_kimcjones.jpg House Of Mouse Pete's Christmas Caper Yuck.jpg House Of Mouse Pete's Christmas Caper Kiss.jpg ''Mickey Mouse Works'' ''' Black and White Mortimer and Mickey.png|Mortimer and Mickey in Black and White Goatman and Mortimer.png|Goatman holding Mortimer Mortimer in Trouble.png|Mortimer gets in trouble with Chief O'Hara Mortimer gets aressted.png|Mortimer getting arrested Mortimer holding Mickey.png|Mortimer holding Mickey Mortimer with mallet.png|Mortimer with a mallet Mickey gives Mortimer a gift.png|Mickey gives Mortimer a gift Mortimer and Pluto.jpg|Mortimer with Pluto Mortimer laughing.jpg|Mortimer laughing Mortimer and Mickey.jpg|Mortimer fools Mickey Mortimer's house.png|Mortimer's House Mortimer voltage.jpg|Mortimer showing off Mickey with his Christmas lights Mortimer getting ready to beat up Mickey.jpg|Mortimer is getting ready to deck Mickey's halls Mortimer being slick with Minnie.jpg|"Come on baby, just talk to me from now on!" Img8B9.jpg Mortimer ropa Mickey.png|Mortimer being dressed up as Mickey Mouse SteamboatMortimer.png|Mortimer mimicking Mickey's debut appearance Mickey Mouse Clubhouse 'Minnie's Birthday 'Episode 8 First Season Mortimer guest stars in Mickey Mouse Clubhoues .png '''Super Adventure! Episode 1 Fifth Season MegaMort5 KJBat.jpg MegaMort KJBat.jpg|Mortimer as Megamort MegaMort6 KJBat.jpg MegaMort13 KJBat.jpg MegaMort2 KJBat.jpg MegaMort14 KJBat.jpg MegaMort17 KJBat.jpg MegaMort18_KJBat.jpg MegaMort9 KJBat.jpg MegaMort7 KJBat.jpg MegaMort11_KJBat.jpg MegaMort8_KJBat.jpg MegaMort15 KJBat.jpg MegaMort12 KJBat.jpg MegaMort16 KJBat.jpg Video games Mortimer in Disney's Soccer.jpg|Mortimer in Disney Sports Soccer Mickey v.s Mortimer in Disney Sports Soccer.png|Mickey v.s Mortimer in Disney Sports Soccer Mickey Super stars v.s Mortimer Imperials in Disney Sports Football.png|Mickey's Super Stars and Mortimer's Imperials in Disney Sports Football Mickey v.s Mortimer in Disney Sports Football.png|Mickey vs. Mortimer in Disney Sports Football Mickey and Mortimer1_KjBat.jpg Mickey and Mortimer2_KjBat.jpg ea1.jpg|Mortimer & Pete in Mickey's Super Adventure http://disneyjunior.com/mickeys-super-adventure web game on Disney Jr. site ea2.jpg Mortimer from Disney Golf_KJBat.png|Mortimer from Disney's Golf Disney scoocer-_kjbat.jpg|Mortimer congratulating team mate in Disney Sports Soccer mortimer in new outfit_kjbat.jpg Comics Mr. Slicker.png|Mortimer as Mr. Slicker in the original comic strips Mortimer in the Disney Comics.jpg|Mortimer in Disney comics Mortimer and Phantom Blot.png|Mortimer and The Phantom Blot (Disney Comics) netherlands comic_kjbat.jpg|Mortimer in Netherlands Disney comic Miscellaneous P06-0001.jpg|Artwork of Mortimer working on Disney California Adventure's expansion Mortimer Mouse Pin.png|Mortimer Mouse Pin DSC_4937.jpg|Mortimer Mouse vinylmation mortimermirror.png mickeymortimerminnie.png P8230192.jpg Disney-Mickey-Mouse-Rivals-New-Era-Fitted-59fifty-1.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Disney Villain galleries Category:Classic Stars galleries